InkStax
by GumiRin and Len
Summary: What would happened if Team Stax actually came from a book and was read out by Meggie? And Dustfinger meets five new people he has never met before? And Capricorn wasn't dead? Shoot My summary just had to be so terrible sorry mew :3 Review means waffles and carrots people! Rated T just in case..
1. Chapter 1: Meggie's Encounter

Chapter 1: Meggie's Encounter

**Yay Its GumiRin and Len with a crossover that involves InkHeart and Redakai. It Just fit so perfectly I couldn't resist putting ink heart and Redakai together so lets start. Don't Judge my spelling mistakes. Meggie is 14 in this story. Oh and The people who are read out are humans not cartoon humans or any thing like that.**

**Thank you Hoplessromantic4life for telling me how to explain how Maya's hair is tied.**

**Disclamier: Dont own Redakai and dont own Inkheart. I only own My Oc (this is my Oc as in my character) who comes later, what the church looks like now from the inside,The story a thousand year solo (named after a song),Redakai the book, and Katsuki (One of my OC's that I'm proud of) who comes later too.**

In Capricorn's church (I think that what its called) Meggie's Pov:

It was cold no It wasn't just cold It was freezing. It even appeared snowing a little.

I walked in forcefully as Basta and Flatnose push me.

"I never thought I would be back here at this old abandoned church once more" I mumbled as I said those words.

"Don't mumble when your reading or speaking to Capricorn." Basta said angrily at me. "You know how much Capricorn hates that."

The doors opened the church looked completely different the way I remember it.

The walls were completely white, instead of the statues of Capricorn there were pictures of him on the walls. That seemed to be younger Capricorn since he seems happy with his surroundings.

"Slivertongue's daughter has finally come back finally." Capricorn snarled at me as those words were supposed to bring fear into my eyes. "And this time, Little Dustfinger isn't with her.

"Why am I here Capricorn?!" I yelled at Capricorn so loudly that Basta trembled a little.

"My,My." Capricorn said cracking a little. "Your here to read out a little friend of mine I like to call Lokar... "

"No! I won't read anything or anyone out of any book!" I snapped at him confidently.

"Hmm... Maybe if I killed Slivertongue would that help..?" He asked with an evil laugh.

"NO! Fine I'll read out aloud to you." I finally snapped inside and had to agree.

'I can't let Capricorn hurt Mo never.' I thought to myself.

"Hmm... Of course." Capricorn said fascinated. "Darius!"

Darius came running and gave me a book that said "Redakai' on the front.

"Read it out now!" Capricorn ordered.

"_A man be the name of Lokar had a granddaughter that was the complete opposite of him. She was good to the bone. She never met her parents. She had light blue hair like the sky that seemed to be tied weirdly like a flower. Her name was Maya."_I read aloud.

A figure started to form a girl with tanned skin and blue light hair tied weirdly like a flower as I read out appeared.

"No! wrong page! Look again now!" Capricorn ordered.

I looked for another page in the book and found a random page in it that says Lokar. 'I hope this is the right page' I thought to myself panicking at the same time.

"_Lokar's granddaughter did have someone who looked after her and cared for her. His name was Ky, Ky Stax. Ky's hair was as black as midnight and looked messy ,He's eyes were as crystal as water. He's father,Connor Stax has left him what seemed an eternity to him. They were reunited once more after he left when Ky was very small." _I read aloud as I knew it was the wrong page.

"What do y-? " Capricorn was about to ask but was interrupted by the appearance of the figure.

The figure was a black haired boy that had the midnight black hair that looked messy and the crystal blue eyes like water. He's skin seemed to be only just a little tan.

"Look harder!" Capricorn yelled and ordered at the same time.

I skipped through the book. Something I hated to do.

'There has to be something in here that can save me and the two people i read out' I thought to myself as I still skipped through the book. 'I'll just read out Boomer and see what is Capricorn reaction is.'

_"Boomer grew up as a farm boy and left at young age. He was a strong boy in that matter. He has blonde hair that could shine like the sun . It wasn't a gold color though,He also wore a red headband." _I read as if i did it by accident.

"Alright! I'll give you one more chance." Capricorn said with complete anger.

The three people who I read out look at Capricorn as if they had seen a monster.

No one's Pov:

'Alright Meggie this is your last chance to escape this place and save three lives too.' She thought to herself. 'Aha just the page I need.'

"_This three kairu warriors were known as Team Stax. They would have to defeat Lokar and His e-teens to save the world from evil. The way you could know Lokar was around when purple smoke and a flash would appear."_ She stopped there as purple smoke began to appear and gave her a chance to escape and save Ky,Maya and Boomer.

Meggie had watched them just standing there not doing anything. So she walked up to them and pulled on Ky's sweater.

"Please, Trust me and come with me, all of you!" She yelled quietly.

"Why should we trust you?" Ky snapped at her.

"Because if you stay here he'll kill you and Boomer and keep Maya as a servant." She replied quieter than before.

Ky turned to Boomer and Maya. They both nodded to say 'We should trust her'.

"Fine. We'll trust you but don't make me regret it." Ky said with no happiness in his voice.

The smoke started rising higher and they sneaked to the door carefully trying not to make a noise.

And like that the door opened slowly and carefully and they escaped out of the church under Capricorn's nose. (expression!)

'I guess I don't need Dustfinger to help me escape after all!' She thought to herself when she walked out of the church and closed the door quickly and quietly.

**One of my Longest Chapters I have ever written wow! So whatca think about it? Review please mew! It took some time off homework which Im suppose to be doing X3 but it was worth it! So see ya later Alligator XP! **

**One more thing before I go "Where is Dustfinger?" XP OKAY OKAY BYE!**


	2. Dustfinger found a new Slivertongue

**Yay so my first chapter was a nice shot if i do say so my self! (Viridi moment!) Anyway here we met Dustfinger and the two people he mets who are.. Aha nice try go figure out your self. oh i forgot to put this on the first chapter Farid is not with Dustfinger he's with (why not?) Mo, Resa or Theresa (I forgot which one it is sorry). And this to This is based off of the book not the movie and is before Inkspell and Inkdeath but after Inkheart.**

**One more thing to answer my question from last time Here's Dustfinger!**

**Disclamier: Dont own Redakai and dont own Inkheart. I only own My Oc who is Hisa (this is my Oc as in my character) , what the church looks like now from the inside,The story a thousand year solo (named after a song),Redakai the book,The Mask owned by everyone and no one,Naimo, Lunatte, and Katsuki (They are one of my OCs that I'm proud of ).**

Chapter 2: Dustfinger found a new Slivertongue.

In a normal ordinary village not far away from Capricorn's village and Capricorn's Church. Dustfinger's Pov:

The day felt like it got hotter and hotter.

'Damn. Trying to find a new Slivertongue is harder than i thought but of course it would'nt be as simple as finding someone making them read and go back home' I thought to my self. 'No of course it wouldn't first you would have to convince the person to read aloud then see if they can send me home.' I thought to myself.

My thoughts were interrupted by a man younger than myself reading aloud surrounded by small little children.

"_There was once a mask not different to any mask. It was an multicolored mask with black outline around the eyes of it.¨ _The younger man read out perfectly without stumbling over the words.

"Naimo, read another story! Come on! Please!" The children yelled and asked.

"I can't I'm sorry.." The younger man replied who's name was Naimo.

"You heard the children Naimo." A tall blue haired boy said holding a multicolored mask in his fingers like how Naimo had read. "Read another story to them"

"I can't. Not even to you Katsuki." He replied a little bit annoyed.

"Thats okay. Thank you Naimo!" The children said happily as they went to play.

"Lets go for a walk shall we?" Katsuki asked looking at the street.

Katsuki and Naimo walked away going down street.

'This is my chance to go back home.' I thought to my self as I followed them slowly, avoiding sound and avoiding being seen.

"If this about getting your sister out of the book I can't help you.." I heard Naimo say firmly.

"What?! Why not?!" Katsuki yelled loudly.

" I don't read people out anymore." Naimo replied.

"What about me?! You read me out?! Why not Hisa?! Katsuki yelled.

"That was a long time ago over nine years ago." Naimo replied look at the sky. "And besides she may be happy where she is"

"Happy?!" Katsuki said with a fake laugh. "She has nothing to live for without me except for those stupid whispers and Mother doesn't care about her only her voice!"

"Katsuki! Calm down! Those whispers she hears aren't stupid they speak wisdom!" Naimo yelled softly.

"Fine." Katsuki sighed.

"And besides even if I wanted to read her out i can't I lost the book. Naimo replied looking at Katsuki.

"You mean this book?" Katsuki replied with a grin as he held up the book Naimo had lost and was the same book.

"How did the hell did you get it?!" Naimo asked with his eyes widened.

"I have my ways.." Katsuki said with a smirk.

"Here take the book." He replied and gave the book to Naimo. "Think about it ... think about it."

Katsuki vanished before I noticed and Naimo walked down the street slowly.

'I guess I found a new Slivertongue...' I thought to my self.

I moved away quietly and walked off to who knows the hell where and walked out of the village but just as was about to leave i could have sworn I say Capricorn's men walked where Naimo was going.

Alright Another Cliffhanger yay! So I hope you liked it and review please?

Dustfinger: Well that was a chapter I will never forget.

Naimo: Ya...

Me: aww really? *blushes*

Naimo and Dustfinger: Ahhh! When did you get here?!

Me: I was here the whole time...

Dustfinger: Well in that case... *Carries GumiRin and Len away on shoulder*

Me: Ahhh! Help me!...

Katsuki: Ummm... Anyway Thanks for reading this marvelous chapter and review and all that stuff.

Naimo: Well bye Thank you again!

~Not the way I wanted to be carried by Dustfinger~


End file.
